deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Krusty The Clown vs. Joker
Krusty The Clown vs. Joker is a what-if death battle episode. Krusty_vs._Joker.jpg Krusty_vs_Joker_new_thumbnail.png Description . The Simpsons vs. Batman!Which of clown characters will win? Hero vs. villain clown!Hero one from The Simpsons! and the villain one from Batman! Intro Wiz:Clowns. One's hero, and one's villain Boomstick: And everyone wants to know which Clown will win and joking each other? Wiz: Krusty The Clown, a TV clown from The Simpsons Boomstick: and Joker, a villain clown from Batman Wiz:And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle Krusty The Clown Wiz: In the Springfield, has a best clown that known as Krusty, he's one of best characters in The Simpsons Boomstick: He's best. He also has few best weapon! Wiz: His first weapon is Throwing Pies. He can use pies to throwing at people's face, which slighty make them blind! Boomstick: his next weapon is Joy Buzzer. Which he can use it to shock people. Which he used it to shock Homer Simpson in the episode Homie the Clown Wiz: his fighting skill is somehow average but is slighty normal or strong, i don't know that. But in one episode, he really beats a robber kid that trying to vandalism his giant burgers, he also strangles the robber kid similar to Homer strangling Bart and also punchs the kids to injury. And also in one episode, he beat lampwick by punching him multiple times. These case would proof that his fighting skill is pretty accurate! Boomstick: He also has a weapon called as Pistol, which he used it to robbing Kwik E-mart. But is later busted by Polices :/ Wiz: He can be somtimes also smoking for no reasons, which making him weak to fight! Boomstick: in one episode, he also has scary doll which look extremely creepy that he used to scare kids. We have not to keep our eyes on seeing his scary doll! Wiz: He can also disguises! Joker Wiz: In the Gotham City. The main rival of Batman is known as the Joker. He has one of best character smiles and laughs i ever seen ! Boomstick: This guy always want to having his fun but villain-styled funnies! Wiz: He has many weapons that are his real power and are no joke weapons unlike Krusty who has some is. His weapons is Razor Card, Poison Acid Flower, Laugh Bombs, Guns, Joy Buzzer and Knife Boomstick: Razor Cards can be used to throwing to slice his victims. Poison Acid Flower can making them feels very poisoned with the flower's release gas. Laugh Bombs can making his victims laugh to dead. Guns can be used to having range-combat shootut. Joy Buzzer can be used to electric his victim by tounching their hands. Knife can be used as main weapon in melee-combat Wiz:Not only his weapons! He also has very great-fighting expenrince! Boomstick: He also almost nailed Batman many times with those weapons above! Wiz: The only weakness he ever had is Batman. Which beats him many times with no stopping Boomstick: But he ever beats Batman at some of times but these are rare to happen! Wiz: Joker had no many fears of anything around his path. Which would making Krusty's scary doll is impossible to scare off him! BoomsticK: Yep. He can also disguises Krusty. This is the only balanced thing between Krusty and Joker! Fight At the circus, Krusty the clown is seen peforming a funny circus for simpson kids to see and have enterainment. Suddenly, a bomb is throw to his circus room. Then its explosive,causing all simpson kids to laugh to death. Krusty, however manages to dodges the explosive. Krusty: Someone's here? Joker then ultimately go to the circus and confront Krusty Joker: It's me! i was just to come here to ruin your circus enterainment! Krusty: Ok then, im going to joking and fighting you now! Krusty then stands in his fighting stance and begin to fight with Joker FIGHT! Krusty then charges to Joker and strike a punch at Joker but Joker manages to dodge the punch Joker then kick Krusty's head. Krusty is throw few miles away after being kick in the head by Joker. Krusty then throw a pie at Joker's, Joker dodging the pie too late and is hit in the face by the pie,slighty blinded him. Krusty then headbutts the blinded Joker in the chest. Causing Joker to fall down, Joker then wake up and cleans his face from the broken pieces of pie. Joker then throws several Razor-sharp Playing Cards at Krusty. But Krusty manages to dodge them all but the last razor playing card one is very unlucky for him and thats it slash him in the chest Krusty: Oh my chest! Krusty then charges to Joker in anger and attempts to strangle Joker in anger. However, Joker manages to pull Acid Flower and manages to throw the poison at Krusty. Forcing Krusty to cough multiple times before being kicked away by Joker. Krusty then stop cough and attempts to charge at Joker again. However, Joker pulls out his 9mm Long Barrel Gun, forcing Krusty to stop charging at him Joker:ha ha ha! i have a gun, do you have one? Krusty then quicky pulls out his gun Krusty:You know that this gun is used by me to robbing a shop! Joker:now let began the gun fight now! Krusty and Joker then start a gun fight and shoot at each other and dodge at each other in a Matrix style of clowns. However, in some of shoots. Joker manages to knock and shoot Krusty's gun off Krusty's hand, forcing Krusty to escape from Joker quicky before Joker can shoot him to death Krusty is now stealthy and Joker now need to finding him Joker:where do he go? Krusty then reappear behind Joker and manages to strangle him again, and Krusty then picks up Joker's gun and threating him Krusty: you need to pay a lot of money to clean up my circus area or i will kill you! Joker: NEVER! Joker then ultimately quicky headbutt Krusty off in the nose and kick out his gun off Krusty's hand Joker and Krusty then begin hand-to-hand combat fight, Joker quicky overpowers Krusty in fist fight. Krusty is knock down by Joker. Joker then pulls out his knife and manages to threatend Krusty with his knife. Saying that if he want to die like a clown Joker:Do you want to die like a clown? Krusty: No, i don't want that! Krusty then pulls out a joy buzzer and attempts to shock Joker. However, Krusty's joy buzzer does not have enough power to knock and shock Joker down unconscious. Forcing Joker to stab Krusty in the heart with his knife. Joker then drops his knife and walk away from the Circus KO! Joker leaves the Circus in the sunset Krusty's body is noanimated Results Wiz: How do Krusty the Clown loses? Boomstick: Krusty the Clown has few useless weapon, weak weapon and has less fighting experience compared to Joker. Joker has very many useful weapons. Krusty also has few weapons that is just a joke weapon. Wiz: Krusty the Clown's joy buzzer also appear to don't have enough power to knocking Joker down with that. Which forcing Joker to stabs him in the heart! Boomstick: Look like Krusty don't bring many powerful weapon to combat Joker, that's main reason why this clown loses but he wasn't too hateable clown. Wiz: The Winner is Joker Poll Which clown you rooting for? Krusty Joker Both Do you argee with the results? Yes No No choice Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:"Clown" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:"Comedy vs Serious" themed Death Battles Category:ThingsisDeath Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles